


Mother Sindel

by DraceDomino



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Chains, Choking, Cock Worship, Deepthroating, F/F, Futanari, Mindbreak, Mommy Kink, Oral Sex, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Sex, Wet & Messy, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 05:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11891304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Cassie Cage is a mouthy little bitch that clearly never had any proper mother figure in her life. Thankfully, Sindel is willing to fill in and give the girl a proper raising...so long as Cassie is willing to play by her rules. On second thought, it doesn't matter if she's willing or not...





	Mother Sindel

Mother Sindel  
-By Drace Domino

“As promised, sweet child, I shall give you a proper upbringing. Clearly, you have been lacking as much.” Those were the last words that Cassie heard before darkness overtook her and she slipped into unconsciousness. She hadn’t been up to the task at besting Sindel, and the wicked woman had defeated her with a flurry of limbs and the demonic whipping of her hair. Before Cassie had managed to land a single hit she had taken a tremendous amount of damage, and before too long her slender body was unable to stand up to the torrent of blows. When she had fallen to a knee she felt the grip of Sindel’s hair wrap around her waist, and it was then that the witch’s words ushered her into unconsciousness. She slept...for how long, she couldn’t possibly be sure, but when she woke up again she realized that her situation hadn’t improved in the slightest. If anything, it was the beginning of a whole new nightmare for her to endure.

“What...What the fuck is this supposed to be?!” Cassie cried out, already scrambling and pushing herself up to her rear. She wedged her back against the hard, cold concrete wall of Sindel’s personal dungeon, staring ahead at a dark cell with heavy iron bars all around. There was a clatter of chains leading to heavy metal clasps around her ankles and throat, keeping her leashed and penned without much range of movement. Most frightening of all was the fact that she had been stripped naked, and her lovely, athletic figure was fully exposed to the chill of that dark, harsh dungeon. Even though she couldn’t see anyone she was smart enough to know she was being watched, and instantly she tightened her fists with a desire to put up one hell of a fight. “Are you there, you bitch?! You’re going to wish you would’ve killed me, because when I get out…”

“Oh, dear child, I don’t think that will be happening anytime soon.” A whisper came from the darkness; Sindel’s voice still carrying the same amount of dangerous, wicked venom. Before long a figure started to slink from the shadows to the front of Cassie’s cell, and as if she was emerging from darkness itself Sindel’s elegant figure arrived. Slender, long white and black hair dancing behind her and coiling like an angry serpent, a cruel smile playing over her lips. She let her heels rest at the edge of Cassie’s cell and delighted as the young woman struggled to reach her, only to be stopped by the embrace of the shackles around her ankles and throat. “Enchanted irons, you see. You won’t be breaking them, pet. And, if you act up…”

With a cruel smirk she snapped her fingers, and on cue there was a sudden, shocking jolt that ran across poor Cassie’s flesh. Her back arched and she shrieked into the cold air of her cell as a painful spark of magical energy burst from the shackles, sending waves of pain across her legs and down over her chest. It was brief but stunning and enough to silence her, dropping the blonde to her hands and knees there on the cold, hard floor. Sindel merely chuckled as she stepped forward now, the heels of her boots clicking on the floor as she made her way towards her new pet.

“I believe in keeping things moving swiftly, dear.” She murmured, and allowed her fingertips to brush idly across the top of Cassie’s short blonde hair. “You realize your role, you realize your punishment if you disobey...all you need to do now is learn of your rewards if you’re good.”

“What...what could you possibly give me?” Cassie hissed, glaring up at the witch with fury in her eyes, fury that couldn’t be sated by a mere magical shock. There was nothing but pure hatred burning within her; hatred for Sindel and her family, hatred for all of Outworld, hatred for a life that had drug her into this whole mess. Sindel, a teasing smile on her face, merely let her fingers again tease through her little pet’s hair.

“A proper mother.” She cooed, and with that her free hand lashed out and snapped against the front of her tight fitting outfit. A magical enchantment that kept that fabric in place was suddenly dismissed, and before Cassie’s eyes the sight of a massive cock bounced forward from the witch’s lap. Thick, throbbing, already drooling a messy line of precum...it was so magnificently large that the only way Sindel could have ever hoped to hide it in her outfit was with magic. Now that the spell had been temporarily undone that throbbing length was free and exposed, just a few inches from Cassie’s nose and begging attention. Cassie had only just started to mentally process it; shaking her head back and forth and whimpering in fear by the time Sindel had made her move. Her voice came just as her long trail of hair suddenly snapped out, locking around Cassie’s throat and yanking her head forward. “Now get to it, dear. Mother wants her cock sucked.”

Cassie had inherited many things from her parents that failed her in that moment. Her father’s smart mouth and quick wit were unable to come up with an excuse that could get her away from that moment, and her mother’s strength, determination, and stubbornness were left completely lacking to force her to fight. For the first time since Cassie could remember she was frightened of where things had gone; truly afraid not just in the moment, but for her entire future. Sindel’s words were easily as terrifying as the sight of her massive cock, for they carried a dark promise that this night wouldn’t be the last she was used.

Before Cassie’s lips even touched Sindel’s cock for the first time, she already knew that this was going to be her new life for the foreseeable future. That knowledge didn’t take the venomous taste away from Sindel’s cock as her mouth was forced around it, nor did it stop her eyes from watering as the inches were pushed past her tongue and steadily down her throat. That knowledge gave her no comfort as the witch combed fingers through her hair and groaned in pleasure as she fed her new pet that thick cock, shuddering and sighing contently as she wedged more and more inside. Sindel was not a woman that was known for being gentle, and nobody would know that better than a captured and raped pet. The mighty coil of her hair tightened around Cassie’s throat and continued to pull her inward; yanking the girl’s face straight down into her lap until she could feel her nose breathing against her flesh. From there, with Cassie’s throat stretched by the sculpting weight of cock and lines of drool pouring from the corners of her mouth, Sindel sighed and let the girl get used to her new role in life.

“Maybe not the tightest throat I’ve ever fucked, but…” Sindel cooed, and offered a tiny, teasing shrug. “Perhaps that’s for the best. Maybe you’ll be tough enough to survive what I have in mind for you.”

Her words might have been meant to chill, but by that point Cassie Cage had already reached the very apex of her fear. As she was forced to deepthroat that foul creature tears rolled down the corners of her eyes and well across her cheeks; landing either on her own bare breasts or the cold concrete of the dungeon floor. She wept while she was facefucked, finding a new meaning of weakness in her completely bound and captured state, and the presence of Sindel’s cock made sure she couldn’t even scream. Every whimper she made was muffled by that thick length, every sob she would’ve formed silenced before it could rise to the center of her throat. Her hands hung limp at her sides, her shoulders slacked forward, and her eyes stared up with a pained sorrow at the woman that was abusing her so thoroughly.

This was her role now, this was her life. It wasn’t at all what her parents would have wanted for her...but there was nothing that could be done about it now. Sindel smiled fondly as she let her hair tighten around Cassie’s throat, and the whisper that filled the room was dancing with the intense cruel lust that she felt for her new daughter pet.

“Don’t worry dear, I don’t have all day to fuck you.” She cooed, as if it would give Cassie some level of respite. “Probably only...twelve hours a day. The other twelve you can sleep, and get ready to receive me again!”

Once more the muffled sob came from Cassie’s throat, but it was silenced by the taste of the witch’s massive, throbbing prick.

 

The first night that Sindel claimed her new pet was the most brutal by far, and she spared nothing when it came to breaking the young woman down to nothing more than a quivering mound of flesh. She continued to deepthroat Cassie until the girl’s eyes rolled back in her head and it looked as if she was about to break from consciousness - and even then, she only fucked her face harder. With a wild howl Sindel thrust her massive member deeper and deeper into the girl’s throat, and when she came with a sudden eruption of squirt it flooded the girl’s body like nothing ever had. It was good she had been rough enough to stir Cassie back to the waking world with those violent fucks, otherwise it was quite possible the girl would’ve drowned right then and there in cum. As it was in her waking state she could manage to cough and swallow and gag on the thick cream that was flooded within her; so deep and so dense that it ran down her throat and flooded her senses. By the time her choking lips were pulled from the tip of Sindel’s prick cum was rolling past her lips and drooling out her nose; making a nice puddle of creamy white that the girl was unable to thoroughly consume. Sindel, a wicked glint in her eyes, merely tightened the grip on the girl’s throat with her hair as she moved into a new position.

“Down into the mess, pet! Look what a slimy spot you made!” Sindel’s hair yanked Cassie’s face down; down into the drooled mess of cum that had fallen from her lips and nose. Her gargled cry was muffled by the taste of escaped cum and the sudden clench around her throat, that coil of hair still with designs on keeping her choked and controlled. Two shackles were around her neck by now and they were both equally inescapable; one keeping her in that cell and the other keeping her to the floor with her head down and her lower half raised. Sindel purred as she slinked behind Cassie and allowed her still-hard cock to flop forward, slapping against the girl’s tight, lovely rear and preparing for a moment of deep piercing penetration.

“Mother’s about to fuck you, dear.” Sindel cooed, lining her tip up to the girl’s tender, wet fuckhole. “Do be a good girl, and don’t cry too hard.” And with that, Sindel thrust herself inside with one powerful strike. Her inches disappeared into Cassie’s slit and the young girl howled despite her order; her mouth opening wide against the cum covered floor as she cried out in a desperate, broken plea. Helplessness had already overtaken her by then and as such she had no will to fight back; only to keep her sanity as she endured the strikes from the wicked woman. Sindel wasn’t going easy on her; fucking her down to the very hilt with every last strike, making sure that every inch of her impressive cock got to enjoy the warm, stolen tightness of the young woman. When she pulled her length out for only a few brief seconds she slapped it back and forth across Cassie’s ass; chuckling as it bounced back and forth before sliding her cock right back inside. The girl underneath her was a shrieking mess at that point, eyes watering and her muscles tight, her thighs quivering every time Sindel forced herself within. The grip of the witch’s hair on Cassie’s throat remained tight but not so hard as to silence her screams - despite her comments earlier, she was thrilled at every shriek the young lady made.

The rough passion between the two continued, and Sindel threw every ounce of her strength into her new daughter pet. She jammed her length within as fiercely and firmly as she could manage, holding it there and forcing Cassie to experience just how deep she was pierced. Deeper than she had ever been claimed before, deeper than she ever even knew she could take. Her head was spinning as waves of heat and anguish rolled over her, and every time her body spasmed or tried to fight back it only served to squeeze Sindel’s cock all the tighter and give her an even more delightful warm, wet ride. The more she fought the more Sindel would enjoy it, and so Cassie Cage merely gave up all hope there on the floor with her cheek pressed against the sticky, hard ground underneath.

The violent fucking continued with Sindel ramming forward hard and heavy until her climax came, and when she hit her peak she chose not to give the young woman any sort of warning. She merely hilted herself; pressing in until her lap slapped against Cassie’s ass, and she firmly gripped the young woman’s hips as she let her cock be milked of squirt after squirt of warm, white cum. The draining of her length took some time as she let every ounce ooze out of her, rushing within Cassie’s tight, warm valley and dripping down between the girl’s knees. While Cassie was filled with cum she merely wept in submission, and Sindel’s fingers pulled down the girl’s hair to her back, teasing fingers along her sweet, sensitive flesh.

“That’s it, dear child.” She cooed, and shifted her hips from side to side as she stirred the girls’ cum-filled pussy even further. “You’ll be mother’s very favorite little toy…”

Those words terrified Cassie to no end, and yet she knew they were no mere threat.

\---

It had taken almost three whole weeks, but sure enough the troublesome young girl had been taught to listen to her mother. Sindel sighed contently as she sat within her throne; her legs spread and her cock sticking straight up from her lap. Two warm hands were working up and down her shaft while a pretty blonde head was servicing across it; teasing around her tip with a lovely pink tongue and getting it nice and wet. Cassie Cage hadn’t worn clothing in weeks and by now her natural state was that of a naked little fuckslave; eager to service her mistress and worship every inch of Outworld cock provided to her. As she serviced Sindel that evening she gazed up at the older woman with bright and shining eyes; her gaze practically glimmering with delight as she studied the one that had bested her.

“Mommy, am I doing a good job?” She asked, smiling wide and cheerful. Her lips were smeared with spit, her cheeks blushing and red, and Sindel reached a hand down to gently pet her fingers through the young woman’s hair.

“You’re doing a lovely job, my dear.” Sindel cooed to her, before ushering the girl’s mouth right back onto her tip. “Now back to work, sweetheart, Mommy’s cock needs all of your attention right now.”

Cassie Cage cheerfully giggled as she worked, slurping the length back down and willingly deepthroating her. The thoughts of her old mother were long gone by now; the images of a woman she could barely remember. It was as if her life had truly began when she was first bested by Sindel, when her body had been claimed as the prize and plaything of that powerful witch. Sindel was her owner now; her Mommy as Cassie would call it, and there was nothing she wouldn’t give to her Mommy.

No favor she wouldn’t do. No hole she would forbid her. As Cassie continued to desperately deepthroat the older woman with a happy smile pressed around that massive cock, Sindel was left with a warm and delightful sensation as she basked in the moist adoration of her adopted daughter.

Cassie was indeed a fine young companion, a fine piece of fuckmeat for her to enjoy. The only question remained...wouldn’t it be nice if she had a sister to share Mommy’s cock with?

Sindel’s smile grew cruel and wicked, and she pondered about who else was a troubled young woman in need of some maternal guidance.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Sindel's one mean bitch. I'm a liiiiiittle jealous of Cassie.
> 
> [Check me out on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)


End file.
